1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to means for producing a border completely about a photograph at the time the photograph is originally exposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the typical method used to produce a border on a photograph at the time the photograph is originally exposed has been to utilize a masking system such as disclosed by Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,471 in which a mask is positioned between the lens of the camera and the "frame" of photographic film to be exposed whereby light entering the camera through the lens will be at least partially blocked by the mask thereby producing a border or the like on the frame of photographic film as the film is exposed. A problem with such mask systems is that they are dependent upon the light entering the camera through the lens means thereof and often result in an underexposed and/or superimposed border. Wheeler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,144 discloses a specific masking system in which a transparent template is positioned directly over the film of a typical "Polaroid" self-developing film pack or the like.
Edelstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,279 discloses a camera specifically adapted to produce composite photographs containing both a picture and written information. The camera includes a frame for resting over the film, the frame having an opening therethrough which defines an unobstructed path from the lens of the camera so that an image in the lens is transmitted onto the photo area of the film in the usual manner. The frame also includes structure for holding a slide over a portion of the film and includes a light bulb for selectively illuminating the slide to cause information on the slide to be produced on the film.
In addition to the above cited patents, a preliminary patentability search in class 354 produced the following patents: Grotzschel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,444; English, U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,365; and Kostiner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,526. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.